Chad With A Secret
by HeyIt'sME2610
Summary: Chad has a secret. A secret only he and one other knows. But when a broken promise comes between the two, who will be there to help him? Will Chad fall for his helper? Or will he fall at the last hurdle? Collab between StarlightSparkle and HeyIt'sME2610
1. Chapter 1

**Chad With A Secret **

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Kirsty nor I own Sonny With A Chance, it belongs to Disney, lucky bastards…**

**Summary: ****Chad has a secret. A secret only he and one other knows. But when a broken promise comes between the two, who will be there to help him? Will Chad fall for his helper? Or will he fall at the last hurdle? **

"**I don't know about you, but I really hate sitting in traffic. 'Cause I always get run over." – Milton Jones**

"**I can't play snooker anymore, ever since someone told me it's like tossing off a man behind you." – Michael McIntyre **

**I hate starting stories, I never know where to begin, forgive me for the crap start. **

The warm Californian sun came shining through a gap in the thin curtains, flooding onto the back of a young actor. He was lying on his front, breathing gently, his right arm stretched out to the other side, where the sheets had been pulled back and were slightly wrinkled. He sighed and opened his lightly.

He blinked a few times and pushed himself up onto his elbows. He looked to the right side of the bed. _Damn, they must have left. _He stroked the bed that was warm where the other body had previously been. _Must have left recently. _He grumbled a little and climbed out of his bed. He walked into the en-suite and checked himself in the mirror.

"Not too bad Chad, not too bad at all." Chad smiled to himself and jumped into the shower. He washed his hair quickly and scrubbed the rest of his body before jumping out and drying himself. Chad brushed his teeth and rushed out into his room.

He quickly got dressed for work, not hiding the massive smile on his face. He was, after all, over the moon about the events from the previous night. It was a night he was never going to forget, and he hoped; neither would the other person that had made it very special. Very special indeed.

Chad ran out of his front door and leapt into his car; he started the engine and reversed out of the drive. He pulled out into the busy road and turned the music up on the radio. After a very boring fifteen minute drive Chad pulled up into the studio parking area. He stopped the car and lowered the radio to a more respectable volume and climbed out.

Chad strutted away from the car and pushed the button on the keys to lock it. He heard the distinct _bleep_ letting him know the key had done its job. He walked with his arms by his side into Condor Studios, the smile on his face as big as ever.

Anyone who weren't to know the events from last night would think he was a homeless man who'd just won the lottery. As it was, Chad was already a very rich man.

He lived by himself in a huge house about ten miles away, he loved it like that. He didn't have anyone to get in his way and tell him what to do, his life was perfect.

On the way to the _Mackenzie Falls _set Chad came across Sonny Monroe, probably one of the prettiest girls he'd ever laid his bright blue eyes on. He sent her a wink and watched as her cute face flushed red.

"Hey, Sonny?" Chad called.

"Yeah?" She answered in her usual, bubbly manner.

"You enjoyed last night, right?"

"Yeah, I did thanks, probably the best." Sonny grinned at him; she gave him a small hug before Chad watched her disappear into her dressing room.

Chad continued to walk the yellow hallway before the colour merged into a dark brown, downing his mood slightly he walked through the stage doors and onto set. He didn't want anyone to think anything. He found his director and said 'Good morning', Chad was then sent to hair and make-up where, Lizzie, his stylist set to work, combing his hair and making it 'Mackenzie'. During this, Chad snaffled some food from his co star, Portlyn.

"That was mine." She told him, harshly.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I didn't, somebody else did." She shot back.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Chad asked, swallowing a mouthful of peanuts.

"Devon, he and I were so close last night, and he backed out." Portlyn slumped in her chair and pushed away the bowl of nuts, which, before she could say 'peanuts', was snatched by Chad to fill his hunger.

"Right, and this concerns me, because?" Chad asked, eating yet more of the salty peanuts.

"It doesn't, I just thought I'd tell you is all."

"Oh, alright then." Chad smiled and finished off the last of the nuts when he was called to set.

They had managed to complete four of the six scenes that needed be filmed by the end of the day when the director of _Mackenzie Falls_ told them they were excused for lunch.

Chad rushed to the cafeteria, the smile back on his face; he walked to Brenda, grabbed two steaks and walked to the table at the back of the room.

When she came in Chad called her over. The said girl smiled and sat down opposite Chad and thanked him for the warm meal.

"So, you alright then?" He asked.

"Yeah, my back hurts a little though." She pouted a little and stuck a chip in her mouth.

"Why does your back hurt Sonny?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know all too well why it hurts." Sonny scowled at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you got slammed into a wall, a brick wall…" Chad trailed off.

"Then whose fault is it then?"

"I said sorry!" Chad protested.

"That doesn't stop it form hurting though, does it?" Sonny argued and put another chip in her mouth.

"Hey, I'll tell you what, finish this and meet me in my dressing room?"

"If you try anything like you did last night." Sonny raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I won't. Promise. Hands down." He winked at her and finished his last bit of food.

After Sonny had finished they left the commissary and trooped to Chad's dressing room. He opened the door and let the two of them into the huge room.

"What are we going to do exactly?" Sonny asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm going to massage your back."

"Oh, Chad, it doesn't hurt that much, I had enough of you touching me last night."

"You being tipsy and falling over everything doesn't count." Chad said, "Now, drop the shirt and lay on the bed."

"Wha-"

"Do it." Chad said sternly. "It's nothing I haven't already seen."

"Fine." Sonny grumbled. "But I am never wearing a bikini around you again."

"Especially one that your brother undid." Chad smirked. Sonny shivered remembering the horrible memory when all her family and friends saw her topless.

"Stop it." Sonny hissed and lay on the soft white bed. She crossed her arms and rested her right cheek on them. Chad climbed on the bed next to her and undid her bra.

Sonny froze a little but soon relaxed when she realised that was all he was doing. Chad reached to the table beside the bed, opened the draw and pulled out some lavender oil. He dribbled a small amount of the clear liquid on his hand, rubbed them together, and then all over Sonny's back.

Chad's hands moved softly over her back and Sonny let out a few small groans when he hurt her. He apologized, to which Sonny always said, 'It's not your fault'.

After half an hour Sonny said that her back felt better and Chad turned to let her get dressed, she thanked him and left. Chad sighed and went to lie on the bed. He put his hand under the pillow and felt a piece of paper.

He pulled it out and unfolded it. Immediately knowing the scent that came off it, Chad's smile reappeared.

_Chad,_

_Thanks for last night, gonna need it again sometime soon._

_Love you lots. _

Chad placed the piece of paper in his top pocket, just in front of his heart and left to go home.

**HEY! So, there you go, first chapter, I hope I haven't given too much away (I can just see Kirsty sitting at her computer screen giggling) Anyway, I pretty much wrote the whole of this chapter, with a few inserts from Kirsty, please tell us what you thought, we would be internally grateful :P **

**Anyway, I don't know when there will be an update, I've finished school now, and well, yeah… **

**Please review guys, thanks, and tell us if we should continue :P**

**Much love from both, Kirsty and myself, Hannah xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad With A Secret **

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Kirsty nor I own Sonny With A Chance, it belongs to Disney, lucky bastards…**

**Summary: ****Chad has a secret. A secret only he and one other knows. But when a broken promise comes between the two, who will be there to help him? Will Chad fall for his helper? Or will he fall at the last hurdle? **

"**My Grandfather once told me 'you selfish boy!' Not long after that I became a fishmonger." – Milton Jones**

**You'll have to watch this one, to fully understand it, it's on youtube :D ****/watch?v=gzV6fpSnkh0**** – Frankie Boyle SERIOUSLY GUYS, WATCH IT! You'll regret it if you don't :P Just be warned, they are slightly; well, you'll find out if you watch it :D**

**Thanks guys for the 4 reviews that we grabbed :P And now onto the second chapter… :P**

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT:**_** Do you guys find the quotes at the top annoying? If so, I'll get rid of them, but I don't know how many of you read them, so could you please tell me? If you don't understand any of them, leave a review, I shall explain **

Chad awoke the next morning by himself; he stretched out his hands and then laid them at his side. He groaned a little and glanced at the clock, the small red lights flashed _9:02. _

"Shit!" Chad leapt up from his bed and rushed into the bathroom, pulling on a pair of boxers on the way. He scrubbed his teeth incredibly fast and rinsed, almost being halfway out of the door whilst doing so. He raced to his wardrobe and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. He then shoved on a pair of grey plimsolls and slid down the banisters. Chad then grabbed his car keys and threw himself out the door and into the car.

He put the key in the ignition and revved the engine. He put his foot on the clutch and moved the gear stick into reverse. The black BMW rolled backwards and Chad pulled out, carefully, onto the main road. He drove to work in record time, parked the car and ran into the building.

Chad first went to the vending machine; he threw in a couple of coins in the slot and pushed a few buttons. He waited for a few seconds before the machine let a can of coke drop, he picked it up, cracked it open and drank almost half of it in one go.

Chad then continued to sprint across the corridors and to set. He turned the last corner and…

_BANG_

…he ran into someone, spilling his drink over them in the process.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Chad quickly apologized.

"Someone's pretty foul mouthed this morning." She replied.

"Sonny?" Chad asked. "You alight? You look like you've been crying." He paused, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, no Chad you didn't" Sonny smiled, and then looked down at her soaked shirt.

"Good, come with me." Chad grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his dressing room. "Here, take that one off, put this one on." Chad gestured to the shirts.

"Chad, I can't keep taking my shirt off for you, nothing has and never will happen between us, I'm sorry." Sonny said and looked at the ground.

"I know nothing will happen between us, but can you at least change your shirt, I don't think you'll want to go around smelling like coke all day." Chad chuckled towards the end, "We don't want the police snooping."

"That was lame, Chad, really lame." Sonny giggled and took the extra shirt from Chad's hands.

"Then why are you laughing?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Because it _was _so lame." Sonny pulled off her shirt and put the dry one on; she fixed the new blue shirt and screwed the ruined one up into a ball.

"Oh." Chad said shortly and looked down.

"Hey, I'm sorry, and shouldn't you be getting to set?" She glanced at her watch, "It's half nine."

"Shit!" Chad cursed again and left the room in a hurry.

"Language!" Sonny called back.

"Yeah, BYE!" He shouted.

"Ugh." Sonny groaned and left the room and went towards the _So Random _set. She walked briskly, keeping her head down.

Once she arrived she went to see Marshall, he smiled when she stood in front of him.

What can I do for you, Kiddo?" He asked, clutching a rolled up script for the sketch they were about to shoot.

"Erm, I was wondering if I could have the next week off?"

"Sure, why?"

"My Grandfather has just died, and mum and I would like to go and see my Gran, just to make sure things are alright." Sonny hiccupped towards the end wiped her eyes.

"Oh, Sonny, of course you can." Marshall said and pulled her into a hug. She sniffled and pulled away after a few seconds.

"I'll go get changed for the sketch." Sonny nodded and went to wardrobe. She was given her _Sicky Vicky _costume and quickly changed into it. She left her clothes in a screwed up ball and went to see Maria.

Maria set to work on Sonny's make-up and with help from Abby, they pulled the ginger wig onto Sonny's hair and made it secure. Once they had finished, Sonny jumped up from her chair and ran onto the set with 'Vicky's' room, Sonny leapt on the bed and sat cross legged. She then grabbed the red glasses and put them on her head.

As there were no lenses in the glasses Sonny could see fine, she looked out into the audience seating area, 4 people where sitting in the blue uncomfortable chairs. Tawni, Nico, Marshall and Chad.

Sonny waved at Chad with a smile, which we returned, but he looked sad, Sonny immediately felt sorry. It wasn't anything she'd told him earlier, was it? She sighed and grabbed the teddy bear she was about to do the sketch with.

"And… ACTION!" Mark, the camera man shouted.

"Hello, I'm Sicky Vicky, and welcome to how to have fun when you're sick!" Sonny said in her 'sick' voice. "Today, I'm going to show you how to make snot tissues!" **(I know, I'm not inventive when it comes to sketches) **

"CUT!" Mark yelled once Sonny had finished the sketch. She hopped off the soft bed and walked into wardrobe again. She changed from her all-in-one pink pyjamas and put her jeans and blue, borrowed from Chad, shirt. She then pulled the wig off and took some of the make-up Maria had put on her.

Sonny folded the pyjama's up and handed them to Abby. She smiled and said goodbye. She walked across the set towards Tawni, Nico and Marshall.

"Great sketch, Sonny, well done." Nico got up and smiled, they high-fived and Nico left to find his best friend, who was probably in the commissary, stuffing his face with food.

"Well done, Sonny!" Marshall beamed, "we don't have to go through it again, Nico's on the other hand…" He trailed off.

"Thanks." Sonny grinned and turned to Tawni, who was filing her nails.

"Great job!" She said, and flew up from her seat. She stretched her arms out for a hug that Sonny gladly accepted.

"Where's Chad?"

"I don't know, Mackenzie Falls?" Tawni shrugged.

"Oh, okay, bye Tawn, Marshall." Sonny nodded and left the _So Random _stage quickly.

She walked briskly along the familiar corridors and stopped outside Chad's dressing room. She knocked.

"Come in, it's unlocked!" She head Chad shout from inside the fancy room.

Sonny clutched her hand around the door knob and twisted it; she let herself in and saw Chad sitting on his bed. Head in hands.

"Chad?" Sonny asked quietly, and closed the door, "what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you, Sonny, can we just not talk about it? It's a really big secret, I don't want anyone to know, only two of us know." Chad said, letting down a few tears.

Sonny nodded and sat next to him. She put a comforting arm around his shoulders, and he leant onto her.

"You don't have to say anything, but I am here for you."

"Thank you, Sonny." He smiled through his tears.

**SO… What's Chad's big secret? Review if you want to have a guess, let's see how many (If any, Kirsty: Don't you dare! :D ) can guess what it is :D**

**We'll update soon :D **

**Please review guys, thanks, and tell us if we should continue :P**

**Much love from both, Kirsty and myself, Hannah xxx**


End file.
